totalawesomelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Jericho Terrius
Jericho Terrius is an interesting Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos, although he ends up working for the other two Ordos anyway. A psyker, he has somehow created a seperate entity that resides within him, whom he calls "Terrbus". Terribus is the personality expected of an inquisitor: cold, calculating, unrelenting. Terrius on the other hand is a light-hearted joker, and overall a caring person. History Youth Jericho is extremely sensitive about his early years, and tends to make things up to get people to stop asking. These fake histories often contradict each other. For example, he once said that he was born to a noble family of high status. Years later, however, he commented that he was an orphan who grew up on the streets. Deriving the truth out of these answers is impossible, so those who are interested have learned to live without knowing. It is unknown how he became affiliated with the Inquisition. First Years in the Inquisition: The Birth of Terribus As an Interrogator, Terrius was "an irresponsible, idiotic nuisance". When he realized that he was likely going to be removed from his position, Jericho decided to develop an alter ego that he called "Inquisitor Terribus". Terribus would be the face shown to his superiors and colleagues. He would be all that an inquisitor was infamous to be: emotionless, cold-hearted, merciless. When the Inquisition first met Terribus, they were amazed at the difference in attitude and productivity. Where Terrius would have taken shortcuts, Terribus was pain-stakingly thorough. Jericho gained respect within the Ordo Xenos, and became an inquisitor quickly. On an assignment to discover why the orks of Kurathan II were growing to sizes up to three times larger than the average ork, Jericho came across an artifact known as Fates' Unrest. It is a medallion used to connect to the Warp, and focus energies into a single entity (which caused the orks to grow increasingly powerful). All of Terrius's attempts to destroy the medallion failed: it was indestructable. Knowing that he could not find a way to break the artifact, he changed into Terribus. Terribus's cold logic quickly deduced that the only way to stop the Fates' Unrest from creating a new race of unstoppable orks would be Exterminatus, and quarantine of the planet. All seemed to be going well for Jericho. He was able to continue working as an inquisitor, without having to give up his personality. Terribus would bear the burden placed by the Inquisition. Terrius would reap the benefits. However, Jericho began to lose control of himself while he acted as Terribus. He made decisions that he believed were morally wrong. This continued, and worsened. Eventually, the two identities split, becoming individual. Terrius no longer had control over Terribus. They were two different people sharing a body. This schism was so powerful, even Jericho's psyker abilities were affected. Terrius retained all of his abilities, but the power of his passive and defensive skills was greatly increased. Terribus gained his own psychic power, but was only capable of offensive abilities. The First Group This is the stable group Jericho had. After the deaths of Danger and Kalo'Katlu, the group disbanded. 'Kalo'Katlu' For example, the first addition to his ever-growing group was a rogue Eldar named Kalo'Katlu. They met while Jericho led a defense against Tau expanses. Unwilling to speak of his Craftworld, the Eldar quickly took a liking to Jericho's "moods" as he called them. When they first worked together, he said "It is interesting to see you so light-hearted, and then become amazingly cold and serious." (This, of course, was after becoming accustomed to Terrius's personality, and then the identity switch). Because Terribus was the identity dealing with the operation, he was going to exploit the Eldar's talents to neutralize the Tau, and then execute him. However, as Jericho was about to slip the poison into Kalo'Katlu's goblet, Terrius came forth and stopped him. The duo became friends, and developed a system that would allow the Eldar to remain with Jericho at nearly all times. In the inquisitor's personal ship (then manned by a crew provided by the Inquisition, now manned by Jericho's companions), there was a hidden room that was not in any blueprints. The only way to access it was to go to Jericho's private chambers, into the washroom, and open the panelling. By hiding Kalo'Katlu in this room, the inquisitor was able to keep the Eldar with him on all of his journeys. Note: Terrius calls Kalo'Katlu "Kal", Terribus only refers to him as "Eldar". 'Ko'Vash Y'Eldi' This tau was met during the cleansing of a tyranid infested world. Terrius, with a small mirror in hand, landed on the world with a a team of Deathwatch, searching for any survivors before bombarding the planet. When Jericho was seperated from the astartes, he was forced to find a place to hide, and hopefully evade the tyranids long enough to be recovered. Out of nowhere, a hormagaunt raced toward the inquisitor. Jericho fired his bolt pistol to no effect. It seemed his days were to come to an end. Then came a flash, and the tyranid fell with a shriek. A tau pathfinder came forth out of the thicket. Looking into his mirror, Terrius saw his alter ego, who demanded that the alien be killed. Terrius reasoned that if the tau wanted him dead, he would have let the hormagaunt fulfill its task. The pathfinder and the inquisitor spoke, and it was discovered that the tau was an outcast: he felt that the caste system was restricting, and decided to live on his own. Jericho took a liking to the tau, who also happened to be a pilot. Ko'Vash agreed to accompany the inquisitor, seeing Terrius's personality as the complete opposite of what he knew the Imperium to be. 'Daniel "Danger" Aphoran' Danger Aphoran was a mercernary. He met Terribus at a bar while the inquisitor was undercover. They played a game of cards, and began to talk. They disagreed about nearly everything they spoke about, and began to loathe each other. Terrius, however, liked his sense of humor, and assumed control. He chatted with the mercenary, who was an expert in assassination. It was decided that Danger would join Jericho's group, providing he got paid. With the conversation nearing its end, the inquisitor won the game of cards. 'Techmarine Corsus' A techmarine of the Deathwatch, who Terrius reported as deceased in order to keep him as an engineer. Overall, though, Corsus dislikes Terrius's easy-going attitude, and prefers the strictness shown by Terribus (although, like everybody else, he is unaware of the dual identity). 'Vengelia Calithos' While Jericho was visiting his home planet, he felt a psychic presence in an abandoned home. He walked in to find a woman in chains and gagged, and a man sleeping on a mat. He heard the womans thoughts, and instantly executed the man. After rescuing her, he learned that she had been kidnapped three years ago. She had been an orphan, and had nowhere to go. Realizing that this woman could be trained to use her psyker powers, Jericho convinced her to join him. The Second Group Jericho's short-lived successor group. The most notable change with this group was that it contained no xenos. 'Vengelia Calithos' Vengelia was the only returning member of Jericho's group. Raphael Scottius Raphael was supposed to fill the role that Danger had held. While he was a remarkable sparring partner, he was not as talented with a gun, and tended to freeze up during battles, due to anxiety. 'Markus ' Jericho found this man wandering an uncolonized world on his own. He apparently had no memory of his life before living on the planet. Normally Jericho would read his mind and disover his true past, but Markus was a blank. Knowledge is Power Jericho discovered a ring during his investigation of Atosis III, which amplified his psychic ability but interrupted direct communication with Terribus. He found a solution for this in the form of a mirror: his reflection now showed Terribus (or Terrius depending on the dominant persona) looking back at him. After consulting Kalo'Katlu and Vengelia (the only psykers he trusted) and still not being able to explain his loss of contact with Terribus, Terrius decided to try a different approach. He tracked down Ezekiel Cornatus, and forced his unnatural luck into discovering the cause. Upon testing Ezekiels theory, which ended up being correct, Terrius became aware of an entity present within his ring. The entity instructed him to find the world of Ardaton Prime, and through some means produced a pendant that appeared on Jericho in reality. After years of searching, Jericho found Ardaton Prime. On the planet's surface was a temple simply known as the Temple of Knowledge. Within the temple was a chamber filled with countless scrolls, books, tablets, and other forms of information. Jericho found a pedestal that his pendant fit into perfectly, and against his better judgement put on his ring. This created a connection between the two items, and caused Jercho to enter a coma. While in the coma, both Terrius and Terribus faced challenges, provided by the entity they had seen before. Although they quickly overcame these trials, the entity used their minds as a means of entering the material realm, revealing itself as an agent of the Ruinous Powers. Terribus managed to send a powerful psychic blast into the daemon's mind, while Danger threw a melta charge (luckily it caught on one of the daemon's horns). While the blast did not kill the daemon, it wounded it enough for Jericho to banish it back into the warp. Exhausted, Jericho and Danger both fell to the ground in relief. Vengelia, who had been trying to navigate her way through the temple, finally found the two men. Shocked at first, she called in Ko'Vash to aid in extraction. Personalities Jericho's split identity was at first just him acting as a more "Inquisitor-ish" version of himself. As he developed his alter ego, Terribus slowly became his own person. This continued to take effect until it seemed that only one personality could take control of the body at a time. Finally, Terrius and Terribus were seperate minds sharing one body. When either of the identities become deep in thought, he will isolate himself in his private quarters, and speak to the other identity in a mirror. Jericho Terrius is a light hearted joker, who always means well and tries to solve problems with as little destruction as possible. Terribus, on the other hand, will take whatever means are necessary to completely neutralize a threat. The loss of life that comes with it is merely an unpleasant side effect. While sometimes the change is made voluntarily, there have been times that one identity has overthrown the other. For example, if Terribus is about to take the lives of billions of Imperial citizens to ensure that no xenos remain on a planet, Terrius will break through to stop him. Inversely, if Terrius is being too conservative and cannot find a way to remove the xenos threat in his mindset, Terribus will take over. Equipment Jericho has a fascination of weapons and other pieces of combat equipment. This works perfectly with his inquisitorial status: he can have anything he wants. *Relic Blade: Jericho's relic blade was one of his most favored weapons. It was broken into seven shards by a tyranid warrior, but he still kept the pieces with him. *Power Saber: After his relic blade was destroyed, Jericho began to use a rapier-style power saber. *"Bladed Aggression" (force sword): Jericho recieved this sword after working with the Grey Knights. Although he admitted it to be a better weapon, Jericho did not carry Bladed Aggression with him often. *Various Combat Blades: Jericho's armory holds seventeen unique combat blades. They vary from a simple knife, to a sinister-looking axe, to an unpowered replica of a lightning claw. *Master Crafted Bolt Pistol: Given to him by his master as a parting gift, Jericho's bolt pistol was almost always holstered on his belt when he went off of his ship. *Inferno Pistol: Jericho requisitioned this weapon while briefly working for the Ordo Hereticus. *Autostubber: While he rarely fired it, Jericho tended to keep this gun strapped to his calf. *Twin-linked laspistol: Heavily modified, Jericho used this when he wanted something different than his bolt pistol. Relations Friends and Allies *'Danger Aphoran: '''Jericho and Danger are almost always at each other's side. Although Terribus originally disliked the mercenary, he tolerated him after he began to go on missions. Danger notices the difference between Terrius and Terribus, but believes the change in personality to be pressure-related. *'Vengelia Calithos: Although she is the only female member of Jericho's standard group, Vengelia does not feel any feelings for Jericho beyond friendship. *'''Corsus *'Ko' Vash Y'Eldi' *'Kalo'Katlu' Enemies Quotes By Terrius "You will need to take into consideration that the Tyranids will not just kill the inhabitants of a world, but essentially kill the world itself. OF COURSE they will, I'm not an idiot! It's hard to tell with you..." "Umm... Sir the Tyranids are rapidly approaching." "Yes, yes, in a moment. I can't believe you think I'm stupid! I never said that... You didn't need to!" - Terrius and Terribus interrupted by an assistant mid-discussion "I swear to the God-Emperor, if one of you touches my sword again, I'm going to brand you a heretic." -Terrius while walking through an elementary class on his home planet. By Terribus "The galaxy is a unforgiving place. Think about it, there are countless scenarios that end with the destruction of humanity. My job is to prevent those scenarios." "Burn, foul xenos! You have no place here, so long as I am living!" "Cease and desist, SCUM!" About